


Wager

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bromance, Community: ncis_drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick wins one bet, while Reeves wins another. Nick still thinks he comes out ahead.





	Wager

"You sure this was a good idea, mate?" 

The thing with Reeves is, sometimes his British accent makes him sound like he's mocking when he's actually quite serious. This, Nick knows, is not one of those times. He's totally mocking him. 

So Nick does the only thing he can - grits his teeth, squares his jaw and stares straight ahead, refusing to turn around. "Yep," he grits out and Reeves has the nerve to actually snicker. That makes Nick side eye him, hard. "You know I could knock you out without breaking a sweat, right?" 

Another snicker. "Yeah, but can you do it without wrinkling that monkey suit?" he asks and damn, James Bond has a point. 

"Remind me why I asked you to stand up for me again? Because I'm having trouble remembering." 

"Something to do with me being the whole reason for his shindig, after I kicked yours and Ellie's arses and got the two of you together?" 

Damn. Reeves 2, Torres 0.

Nick's about to open his mouth with what’s sure to be a blistering comeback but then the air molecules in the room seem to shift and everyone stands up. A hush descends as the distinctive first notes of the Bridal March begin to play. 

Nick swallows hard, straightens his spine, sees Reeves do likewise from the corner of his eye. “You sure, mate? Last chance to change your mind, turn around.” 

“And win you fifty bucks from McGee? Not a chance.” 

He can make out a shrug. “Fair enough.” Then, shamelessly, blatantly, Reeves turns around and looks behind him. He doesn’t even try to disguise his low whistle, which Nick interprets as a last ditch attempt to win himself some money. But when Reeves turns back, he claps Nick on the shoulder, pure glee in his voice. “Mate, wait until you see her.” 

If there weren’t already butterflies in Nick’s stomach, if his mouth wasn’t already totally dry, that would do it. 

What seems like forever later, he senses Ellie’s presence at his side. He shakes George’s hand first then takes hers and really, truly, properly looks at her. 

All he can say is, “Wow.” 

It’s a simple dress, the skirt long and flowing, the top more fitted, two wide straps on her shoulders leading into a v-shaped neckline. No veil, her hair is loose, two little bits twisted back at either side keeping it off her face. Her eyes are shining as she grins at him and when she whispers a little, “Hi,” Nick can’t help himself, he instantly fills up. 

“You look amazing,” he tells her and he thinks her smile gets wider but it’s hard to tell when she’s all blurry. 

Later he finds out Reeves came out ahead because he won a hundred bucks from Jimmy on a bet that Nick would get weepy at the altar. He doesn’t care though. It’s the best way he’s ever been on the losing side of a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> This can entirely be blamed by me sitting down and watching the Royal Wedding of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle on Saturday morning, and binge posting clips on tumblr for the rest of the day. One of the clips was [here, if the link works](http://helsinkibaby.tumblr.com/post/174062405930/emilywickershamisqueenn-helsinkibaby) from the wedding of Prince William, where William was unable to turn around but Harry, his best man, was not. emilywickershamisqueen added "Imagine your OTP" and ... well, I did.


End file.
